Metal seals, both smooth and serrated, are known and used for securing strapping around an object, for example, for securing an object to a pallet for shipping. The strapping is typically a flat metal or plastic strap less than an inch wide. The seal is typically a metal seal that is crimped around two ends of the strap, in effect tying the two ends together in securing the strap to an object. Various tools are known for tightening the strapping around the object to be secured. In one example, a tool known as the pusher tensioner attaches to and pulls a free end of the strapping while an end of the tool holds and pushes the seal along the pulled strapping. A separate crimping tool pinches the metal seal to crimp the seal around the strapping to securely attach the two ends of the strapping to each other.
When used with metal strapping, such pusher tensioner tools are effective because a second end of the strapping not pulled by the tool can be bent back over the metal seal sufficiently holding that end of the strapping in place while tightening and sealing the other end of the strapping around the object. Plastic strapping, such as polyester strapping, is generally considered safer and less expensive such that it has taken over a lot of the market where steel strapping was used. Plastic strapping, however, has not replaced steel strapping in the round bundling market, for example, for tubing, because the second end of the plastic strapping slips through the metal seal when the pusher tensioner tightens the first end.